inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Weas-El/Archive 1
Welcome Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- General5 7 (Talk) 22:01, January 19, 2010 Deletion of "Du Fells Nangoroth" → See the beginning of the discussion here. My apologies for deleting the page. I had mistaken it for Du Weldenvarden at first. Thanks for alerting me. --General5 7 16:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Request As shown by this header, you are now part of the Inheriwiki group of Rollbackers. This tool allows you to revert an edit, or group of edits by the same user, using only one click. Be aware that this tool is to be used for vandalism only, and will be taken away if used in a situation such as an edit war. Also, you now have access to , which allows you to upload 5 files at once. Congratulations, --General5 7 01:16, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, took note of that. Thanks. :-) --Weas-El 01:35, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Images → See the beginning of the discussion here. Thankyou. This does seem to happen. It happened on Ologypedia, Dragons Wiki, Ology Series Wiki and essentially all the others that I have tried to edit. I have found that if you leave it for a week it will self-right. By the way, do we need Trees or Eragon's Hunting Knife? Wyvern Rex. 11:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :With some work, a few of the images are now appearing in different categories. See Images of Brom. Wyvern Rex. 12:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) What is canon? I've been searching the web for translations of "canon", "non-canon" resp. "fanon", because I never used these words before I read them in on of the "wikia"s. I want to make sure to use them correctly ;-) I found the following explanations here: The Literary Canon * an authoritative list, as of the works of an author * a basis for judgment, standard, criterion If you say something "is canon", you mean it is "official" information by the author? Or what exactly? --Weas-El 10:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :"Canon" usually refers to "factual" things in the universe of what you're referring to. Whether said by the author in an interview, written in a book, acted out in a movie, etc., all are considered "canon". However, there's a big discrepancy as to what source is "canon" and what is "against canon" or "non-canon". For things like Eragon, most people consider the Books and any CP interview information as canon, and that most of the movie is "against" the canon from the books. I'm not sure if you're familiar with Star Trek, but the new movie that came out last year was considered by many purists as "non-canonical" because it did not fit in with events of The Original Series, on which the movie was "based" off of. :Long story short, it's usually "official" from the author or the books/shows/whatever came first. In the case of Eragon, the book Eragon came first, and so most view the Inheritance Cycle as canon, and things not following events in the Cycle as "non-canonical". (I don't know if this was meant to be answered by any of us or what, but I saw it as I was going to type a message to you, so I figured I'd take a stab at answering your question there). Fallen62 19:16, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oops, overlooked this answer, sorry. Right, this was meant to be answered. Maybe I should have used a forum page, sorry, I'm not used to forum pages in wikis. Thanks for your explanation! --Weas-El 21:43, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea, I don't get them either :P I just kinda stay away from them :P And No Problem ;) Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Yo So, how much time do you put into the Wiki a day? I log in a few times a day throughout the work day because I'm bored, and I always see intermittent edits by you on templates or some such... You're a machine ;) Keep it up :D Fallen62 19:17, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that sucks :( How long do you have left on your recovery time? And I'm not sure if you can answer this, but I just made a "signature", but I like that the ~ method (4x ~) puts in the date and time. Do you know how I can do that with this "signature"? ::Sweet, thanks for your help ;) (Ganna test it out now ;) ) ''Fallen62 - Talk | 18:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Woot, works ;) I hope your ankle gets better soon! I know how sucky ankle injuries can be. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Admin RfA I've taken notice of your work so far, and have decided to nominate you for adminship. You can find it here. Please accept/deny it and answer the questions. Congrats! General5 7 Admin Support I couldn't figure out how to vote, or I woulda done it a long time ago ;) Especially since I thought it ended on the 7th :P I hope you get the admin position. You're doing a lot of tedious work that's great for the community, and I appreciate it. Most of all because I don't wanna do it :P Fallen62 14:17, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Let me be first to say, congratulations on your successful RfA! I have given you your Administrator tools. If you need any information on how to use them, you can check here. Please note that if you abuse your new powers in any way, your rights will be removed. Congrats again! --General5 7 20:41, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you... Yet another step forward on my way to world domination, muhaha! ;-) If there are more important pages I should read, just leave a link. --Weas-El 21:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yay, congrats! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:00, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Jtsfan13 Could you watch out for this user for me? There has been something of a disscussion as to what constitutes spam (and, sadly, good faith). I fear that he may attempt to attack wikis I am known to edit. Thankyou, and congratulations. Wyvern Rex. 15:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, I'll keep my eyes open. --Weas-El 09:52, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Revision of Chapters of all three books I see this in your projects to do list. I was hard at work on this during the summer, but then school came 'round. I'm back on it again though. I will help in any way I can. I have already written the summary's of about a dozen chapters and rewritten several others that have been poorly written. Currently, I am rereading Eragon, and attempting to fill in the chapters as I go. At one point I got pretty into the book and forgot to fill out the chapters, so that is what I am working on now. Let me know if you need anything, I would love to help! Swisherboy19 (Talk) 18:58, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. I rewrote the chapter, Discovery, (the first chapter of Eragon today). Some... not-very-smart person (to be nice) wrote somewhere around the lines of "Arya used magic to try to send the stone, which is actually a Dragon egg, to Brom because she knew Brom was a Rider, but sent it to Eragon on accident because Eragon was Brom's son"....!!!.... How Many spoilers can you fit into one sentence??!?!?!?!?! Imagine some mentally slow person reading the first first chapter and coming here to read a basic summary, and then getting that... it's at that point I decided that I needed to revisit the chpaters... :One more thing - did you see my message about Greeni I left on Gen's talk page? I just checked it out and exactly what I said should be done was done... was that you - or Gen? Do you know? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Swisherboy19 (Talk ▪ ▪ ). Re: Transparency no problem. this should just take a sec. idk what program you are using, but the secret is to delete the withe and the save the images as a .PNG or .TIFF. They both save transparency. I use Photoshop. It should work with Gimp or something also - whatever image editor you have - as long as it's higher than MS Paint lol. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 01:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC)Swisherboy19 :If you see the new logo i just uploaded for gen57, i could make you one too. what do you like? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Swisherboy19 (Talk ▪ ▪ ). ::Ah. I encountered the same problem. My solution: first, I blew up the image, making it 3 times larger. THEN I took out the white background. Then, the edges were still a little sketchy so I used the blur tool (I'm sure there's a gimp equivalent) and just blurred out the eges. Then, I shurnk the image back to size and saved it. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Swisherboy19 (Talk ▪ ▪ ).